


darling, a moment with you is eternity to me

by Bajillian



Series: Tumblr Requests [15]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Slow Dancing, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 12:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bajillian/pseuds/Bajillian
Summary: Ace and Law slow dance the day's stress away.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Tumblr Requests [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886212
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	darling, a moment with you is eternity to me

**Author's Note:**

> [requested drabble for Ace/Law + dancing and comfort](https://bajillianwrites.tumblr.com/post/645856034872868865/law-and-ace-dancing-comfort-and-cuddles)  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! 💛

Moments like these didn’t come often with Law’s job keeping him out of the house at odd hours, so the two always made sure to savor them when they came. It started with Ace missing Law as he stood in the living room while soft music played. He held a pillow close as he swayed along, pretending that his lover was pressed against his chest. When Law walked into the house and caught Ace in the middle of the act, the freckled man looked like he had seen an angel.

Law wouldn’t consider himself a dancer, but he supposed he could make an exception this time.

His arms wrapped around Ace’s waist, while the other wrapped his arms around Law’s neck. Neither of them had ever really learned how to properly slow dance, but clumsy feet soon found their rhythm to guide each other to gently swing. No words had been spoken. They just knew that this was what they needed.

Foreheads pressed together and eyes fluttered closed. Their hearts beat in sync with each other, making them feel like they were part of the same being. Nothing else mattered but this moment right now where they felt like the only two left in the universe.

Maybe it was dramatic to think this way, but they loved to bring as much significance as they could into their time spent together. Even if it was brief, it was still important to them.

When the playlist came to an end and the room fell silent, Ace leaned up to share a chaste kiss with Law. His arms wrapped securely around the doctor’s torso to lift him, not breaking the contact while he brought them to the bath; they could cuddle and melt away the rest of the stress the distance had caused.


End file.
